civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
William A. Webb
William A. Webb was an American sailor and Mexican-American War veteran who resigned his United States Navy commission after more than 20 years of service to join the Confederate States Navy in the American Civil War. Webb was decorated for his service as Captain of the [[CSS Teaser|CSS Teaser]], part of the James River Squadron, during the Battle of Hampton Roads (1862). In 1863, his orders sent him to Savannah, where he commanded a squadron that included the ironclad [[CSS Atlanta|CSS ''Atlanta]]. He was captured in June 1863 and imprisoned in Boston. He was released as part of a prisoner exchange in October 1864 and returned to action on the ''[[CSS Richmond|CSS ''Richmond]]. Early life and career William A. Webb grew up in Virginia. He joined the United States Navy at an early age and attained the rank of Midshipman on January 26, 1838. His young wife Elizabeth Ann Webb endured the lonely life of a navy spouse. He was the brother-in-law to another naval officer John Randolph TuckerWerlich, ''Admiral of the Amazon, 22 On July 2, 1845, Webb was promoted to Passed Midshipman. He served in the Mexican-American War on the 6-gun storeship [[USS Southampton (1841)|USS Southampton]]. Webb departed from Norfolk, Virginia on February 7, 1847, traveling to the Pacific Ocean by way of Cape Horn, eventually reaching Japan in 1854. He was afterwards appointed as Master on October 9, 1853 and Lieutenant on June 12, 1854. Civil War Webb resigned his commission on May 17, 1861,Register of Officers of the Confederate States Navy, 207 four months after the Secession, enrolling instead in the Confederate Navy as a First Lieutenant in June. He served at Fernandina, Florida) in mid-1861 and then Richmond Station from 1861 to 1862. CSS Teaser and the Battle of Hampton Roads In early 1862, First Lieutenant Webb was made commander of the armed gunboat [[CSS Teaser|CSS Teaser]] (or Teazer.)Werlich, Admiral of the Amazon, 27 Prior to the secession it was the property of the Virginia State Navy (then called the York River). The 64 ton, 80 by 18 foot tugboat was armed with a 32 and a 12 pounder rifled cannon. The CSS Teaser was part of the James River Squadron, operating on the homonymous river from Norfolk. The squadron's chieftain was Flag-Officer Franklin Buchanan, on the ironclad steamer [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]] (ex-''Merrimack''). The squadron consisted of 3 steamers (24 guns in all) and 3 supporting gunboats, each with one gun. On March 8–9, 1862, at the Battle of Hampton Roads, the Confederate flotilla tried to break a blockade maintained by two wooden Union frigates, the [[USS Cumberland|USS Cumberland]] and the [[USS Congress (1841)|USS Congress]]. The Union ships were escorted by some gunboats and backed by shore batteries. Buchanan wrote later: "The general order under which the gunboat squadron went into action required that, in the absence of all signals, each commanding officer was to exercise his own judgment and discretion in doing all the damage he could to the enemy and to sink before surrendering."Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 210 To support the CSS Virginia in this action, Capt. John Randolph Tucker, commanding the rest of the James River Squadron, ran past the shore batteries to join the battle, with the CSS Teaser "puffing with all the energy of a short-winded tug."Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 159 They arrived just as the CSS Virginia had managed to sink the USS Cumberland. The squadron immediately joined in the battle with the CSS ''Virginia against the Union blockade and shore batteries. One eye witness described the "little Teaser... pushed her way in between the Patrick Henry and Jamestown, and advancing close to the shore fired her one gun in face of the battery of sixty guns. Probably her insignificance saved her, for now every shot seemed concentrated upon the [Virginia]..."Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 160 The Confederate squadron now concentrated their fire on the USS Congress and forced its surrender. When the Confederate ships charged with accepting the surrender and escorting the captured officers were fired upon by Union shore batteries, Buchanan then ordered another boat to burn her, with Webb's Teaser as cover. When they were also fired upon, Buchanan then ordered his men to destroy the USS Congress using "hot shot and incendiary shell".Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 162-163 The arrival of the [[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] on the following day resulted in the "world's first battle between ironclads". Neither the CSS Virginia, nor the USS Monitor suffered major damage. However, the Monitor's arrival forced the Confederate ships eventually to retreat without having broken the blockade. Webb was reported later as "slightly wounded" during the battle. Buchanan took pride in his gunboats: "Their judgment in selecting their positions for attacking the enemy was good; their constant fire was destructive, and contributed much to the success of the day."Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 209-210 The Confederate Congress also "thanked" Webb. "Special duty" During 1862-1863, Webb was stationed at Charleston station for "special duty." This term was typically used to denote activity that was of a secret nature. In this case, Webb was made commander of the "Special Expedition", a squadron of small boats manned by sixty officers and men, on February 19, 1863.Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 687 The squadron was stationed behind Fort Sumter in order to stop any Union ships that made it past the obstructions. What made this flotilla unusual, and hence its appellation of "special", was that the boats were armed with spar torpedoes, a highly controversial weapon of war that some considered "uncivilized".Werlich, Admiral of the Amazon, 47 Webb assembled this squadron with a few cutters and a lot of canoes and skiffs, all armed with 20-foot long poles with a 60-pound torpedo.Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 688 The only thing the small flotilla was lacking were steamers and Capt. John Randolph Tucker ordered Webb to contact a local merchant and acquire the steamers "quietly and pleasantly if possible" or seize them, if not.Werlich, Admiral of the Amazon, 48 While present when Admiral Du Pont's fleet crossed the Charleston Bar on April 6, 1863, Webb's squadron was not called into action that day. Eager to make use of the torpedoes, Tucker, Gen. Beauregard and Webb hatched a plan on April 10 that would "shake Abolitiondom to its foundation." They decided to attack each of the seven Union ironclads by three torpedo boats, but in the several days it took to get the extra boats required, the Union ironclads had left Charleston. CSS Atlanta Commodore Josiah Tattnall, Flag Officer commanded the southern region of the Confederate States, especially Savannah, Georgia. He was expected to repeat his success commanding the [[CSS Virginia|CSS Virginia]] in crushing the wooden Union ships in the James River. Tattnall was handicapped in bringing this to fruition because of the blockade. In May 1863, Webb replaced Tatnall as commander of the [[CSS Atlanta|CSS Atlanta]] ironclad, launched in 1862, and flag officer of the Savannah Squadron, with "the implied condition of his appointment being that he should 'do something' with her..."Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 643 Webb proclaimed that "the whole abolition fleet" had "no terror" for him.Werlich, Admiral of the Amazon, 51 Considered by the citizens of Georgia to be the most powerful Confederate warship because of its fast speed of 7 knots, as well as its armament of four Brooke rifles, the Atlanta was difficult to maneuver. Special difficulties were caused by its 16-feet draft in the shallow waters surrounding Savannah. Another problem was the scarce airflow of its tight, armored roof, which caused profound heat and humidity. The Atlanta suffered profuse leaking. The ship's helm was already difficult to steer because it was simply unwieldy: the ship frequently stalled into sand banks along the side of the river. Webb marshaled the CSS Atlanta, though, removing the boat of unnecessary comfort - including sanitation and ventilation, as well as fully outfitting it with weaponry. Webb also had to deal with inexperienced sailors, most of whom were recruited from the Confederate Army around the mountainous regions of Georgia.Official Records of the Union and Confederate Navies in the War of the Rebellion, Series 1, Volume 14, 291 For instance, his pilots arrived just two weeks before the ship engaged in battle in Wassaw Sound. Although beset by problems, Webb was still excited about his prospects. He formulated ambitiously elaborate plans for the CSS Atlanta's first mission to clear the region of nearby Union forces. Webb was supposed to await reinforcement: the Confederate Congress voted to reinforce his squad with another ship still under construction: the [[CSS Savannah|CSS Savannah]] ironclad. Webb, however, waged action in Wassaw Sound against orders on June 17, 1863. He was escorted by two wooden steamers, the [[CSS Isondiga|CSS Isondiga]] and the [[CSS Resolute|CSS Resolute]]. A percussion torpedo was attached to a large, projecting ram, which Webb later described: "I knew it should do its work to my entire satisfaction, should I but be able to touch the Weehawken." The Union noticed Webb's bold move and dispatched Captain John Rodgers in the [[USS Weehawken (1862)|USS Weehawken]], escorted by the [[USS Nahant (1862)|USS Nahant]]. The Atlanta suddenly ran aground and swayed at an angle which made it difficult to shoot.Luraghi, A History of the Confederate Navy, 215 The USS Weehawken held fire until it was at 300 yards and then pounded the immobile ship, basically turning into target practice for the Union ship.Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 644 After receiving five of the Weehawken's 350-pound shots, which knocked a hole in her casemate, crushed the pilot house and port shutter and severely wounded its pilots and several helmsmen, Webb was compelled to surrender immediately. The "battle" lasted only a few minutes, and the Atlanta became the first Confederate ironclad to surrender to the Union. He told his crew: "I most earnestly wish that it had happened otherwise, but Providence, for some good reason, has interfered with our plans ..." Meanwhile, the two boats escorting the Atlanta scurried upriver for safety. The USS Nahant had watched the action without firing a shot. However, the news stunned the South and Webb faced criticism even after the war from experienced naval officers. He was brave, yes, but lacked good sense. Criticism also fell on Secretary of the Navy, Stephen R. Mallory for his policy of replacing older officers with younger ones and for not firmly opposing Webb in his decision. The CSS Atlanta suffered the sole fatality of the battle, as well as 16 wounded. From 136 to 165 men were taken captive and moved to the ships [[USS Cimarron (1862)|USS Cimarron]] and [[USS Oleander|USS Oleander]]. These travelled to Fort Lafayette, in New York harbor, and arrived in late June at Fort Warren on Georges Island in Boston Harbor. Fort Warren was a relatively modern jail where the prisoners were registered and photographed. However, they were deprived of blankets, food, and clothing. Among the captive sailors, there were 12 deaths due to injuries, as well as death by pneumonia and dysentery, caused by the poor conditions in which they were held. Three healthy crew members escaped. Webb was the first to gain parole, in September 1864, and was later exchanged in October of the same year. CSS Richmond Webb was paroled on September 28, 1864, and exchanged at Cox's Wharf, Virginia on October 18, 1864. He was then again fighting on the James River, as Commander of the [[CSS Richmond|CSS Richmond]] from October through November 1864. Coski, Capital Navy, 253 Webb was in command of the Richmond, when the James River Squadron, of which Richmond was a member, during a routine patrol of the James River, were surprised on the morning of October 22, 1864, when the Union Army revealed their new battery at Boulware House, two miles from Chaffin's Bluff.Scharf, History of the Confederate States Navy, 736-737 To cover the retreat of the wooden vessels of the fleet, the flagship ''Virginia II'' approached the battery, followed by the Richmond and ''Fredericksburg'', and effected the retreat upstream to Chaffin's Bluff. Though they were caught by surprise, this small action helped determine the effectiveness of the ironclads' casemates against close rifled fire, and in the case of the Richmond the results were favorable: her armor withstood the fire, though her smokestack was shot off. Notes William A. Webb subsequently relinquished command of the CSS RICHMOND, because of declining health. For this reason, as well as unspecified business matters, he left the Confederacy, in December, 1864, for England. While in London, he took the Oath of Allegiance before Francis A. Adams, the U.S. Consul in that city, on 31 May, 1865, and left England the next month, to return home to his native state of Virginia. By mid-1865, after the close of the war, he was already back in Richmond, Virginia, and requested a pardon from President Andrew Johnson, which was approved shortly afterwards. application papers of William A. Webb. References * Teaser * * * * * Category:Confederate States Navy commanders Category:People from Virginia Category:United States Navy officers Category:Confederate States Navy officers Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:American Civil War prisoners of war